With the advancement of science and technology, RFID (radio frequency identification) technology has been widely used in logistics management, mobile payment or access management. In the RFID technology, RFID tag is usually disposed on an object. People can use an RFID reader to read a data stored in the RFID tag in a non-contact. Afterwards, the data read from the RFID tag can be used for identifying the RFID tag or obtaining the related information of the object.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, there are shown a structural top view and a structural side view of an RFID tag in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A and 1B, RFID tag 100 comprises a PCB (printed circuit board) 11, at least one antenna 12, and an RFID chip 13. The antenna 12 and the RFID chip 13 are provided on the PCB 11. The PCB 11 is provided with a plurality of circuit lines 111 thereon. The RFID chip 13 is connected to the circuit lines by a plurality of electrically terminals 131, and further electrically connected to the antenna 12 by the circuit lines 111.
In the past, the RFID tag 100 is produced by a way of the PCB fabrication, the size of which is often large because of the inherent limitation of process of PCB fabrication, so that the application field of the RDIF tag 100 will be limited. For example, the RDIF tag 100 having the larger size is unable to be disposed on a smaller size of object, for example, electronic component, jewelry, etc., Furthermore, the larger size of RDIF tag 100 is also more susceptible to be collided by external forces, such that it is easy to damage.
For the reason, the present invention provides a novel RFID tag, in which the RFID tag is produced by a way of wafer fabrication, and the antenna structure of the RFID tag may be formed by multi-layers of loop segments so as to obtain a miniaturized RFID tag, it is to be achieved the object of the present invention.